


all the stars are for you

by ShipperificWings



Series: Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy war [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Newest OTP in town, Slow Build, Teen Romance, no Lord of Shadows spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Ty knew very well what it meant to be peculiar, after all, the signs of being peculiar and the word were thrown around him ever since he could remember.





	1. Comfort with strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first Kitty fic and Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices work too o/ I`m just going to say I love this pairing so much and have so much faith in them <3

Ty knew very well what it meant to be peculiar, after all, the signs of being peculiar and the word were thrown around him ever since he could remember.

Father wouldn´t know how to make him keep quiet and would often grow frustrated at him, he had more than once reprimanded him because he was too loud, he was being rude, and to Ty, it seemed as if they all thought that he was too much all the time. And yet, he loved father, he missed him, because he knew that his frustration came out of worry. This last part had taken him years to realize, he father had been long gone and he had sat with his headphones on, waiting for Jules to serve him the first bout of pancakes and leftover pizza, when it had hit him. Such a curious phrase as it had felt exactly like that, like being hit in the face, Jules and father, Livvy and even Helen before them, they´d all be worried. Not embarrassed by every bit that made him – the liking he had taken to arthropods, specially butterflies and bees, that seemed kin to him with his own reaction to people and talking by moving his hands around, his fascination with mysteries and his own lack of emotional displays – above it all, or maybe because of who he was - they loved him. 

Maybe understanding what being loved and taken care of meant was what had lead him to act the way he did regarding Kit. He liked to think that was why he had given his hand out to Kit, and told him “my name is Tibberius, welcome to the Institute”, along the way he had taken all of Kit´s belongings and arranged them on his room – a small and a bit dusty bedroom situated next to his own room – and had waited until he was absolutely sure that Livvy had fallen asleep and Jules was nowhere in sight before knocking on the other boy´s door.

“I`M NOT TRAINING WITH ANY OF YOUR STUPID W-” He opened the door before Kit ended the sentence and the boy blushed and gathered the covers around his naked chest a little higher.

It made Ty want to smile and he quickly found himself doing it so, a wild laughter escaping his lips before he gave it any thought. The boy seemed to blush some more at that.

“Hi. Um. What do you want? If it´s about training with any of the stupid weapons you guys like so much, I`m already telling you I`m not interested” his blue eyes settled on a point above Ty´s head, the gesture made Ty feel 

“I`m not here to force you to do anything” he heard himself say it slowly, and he wished for a moment he was better with words, that he had the same way with words Julian and Emma had, “I`m here because I want to”.

What he wanted to say, of course, was that he was sorry about his father and almost attacking him with a knife before, but even he, Ty, knew that could end badly. Because Kit had yet to understand what he meant when he spoke or did certain things so he might as well just leave it at that.

He closed his hands around the bundle of clothes he had taken before leaving the room. He had waited for Livvy to be asleep because of this, he knew she would be scared of him interacting with Kit, and he was done with her treating him as a child. 

“I brought you clothing and a book-” he paused and glanced at the Sherlock Holmes cover that was so dear to him, the one book that he had read when his father had died, the friendly covers were yellowed and had a few spots here and there from when Tavvy had tried to chew on them, but were still beautiful to him. He felt that saying anything else would be useless, at least to him or this boy.

When he sneaked a glance at Kit his delicate, classical features had turned to be of a slightly red color. He couldn´t help but feel that he was beautiful. Like the pattern that follows a wing when a fly is flying, crossing the clear blue skies. He felt color rising to his features too and deposited the clothes on a nearby chair.

He turned around leaving Kit alone with his thoughts.

“W-wait” he stopped and looked at Kit´s hands, which were fidgeting with his covers, revealing the lean planes of his chest, his skin that was golden unlike Ty´s own pale skin.

“Yes?” he focused his gaze somewhere else, he knew people didn´t liked to be stared at their body´s like that, he didn´t liked when people stared at his eyes so he could understand that sentiment.

“Thank you, Tibberius” he gave him a small smile meaning to reassure him but it only made Ty´s heart beat faster and stronger, like it did when he read a particular twist on a novel or when he found out the truth of something. 

“Ty, call me Ty” he said and allowed himself another look at the boy, this time at his delicate hands.

“Thank you, Ty” he said and, for an instant, his blue eyes locked on his own grey eyes and he felt absorbed by the intensity, the amount of feelings poured on that gaze.

You´re a piece of art he had wanted to say, but he kept himself quiet, this time leaving Kit to his thoughts for good.

…

Ty was swimming through many waves, the sea was peaceful tonight, and the stars blinked up at him and he felt as if he was reaching for something, no, for someone, and when he did found them, a pair of shining eyes absorbed him, devoured his soul, all of him and he closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the feel of its intensity burning through his being.

He opened his eyes. Blinked once, twice, and he was greeted by the unmistakable sound of an animal moving among the dusty room.

Which wasn´t his. It wasn´t his room! He had been trapped by the shadowhunters, he remembered now. No, not trapped. They had actually saved him when father had been attacked and he had called Emma Carstairs. He was dead. His father had died and he was alone. 

He felt like he was choking and realized that he had been crying, weeping really at the utter sadness and darkness that enveloped him at the thought of losing his home. His family. Everything he had ever known. And now he was trapped here, possibly destined to become a killer like this people that his father had warned him about.

A knock distracted him from his thoughts and he hurried to dry his tears. He wouldn´t show how weak he felt, not now.

“Can I come in?” he wanted to say no, he wanted to lash out at them, but he owed Emma now and he guessed he owed the other boy too -Ty´s older brother- they had saved his life and kept him hidden in the Institute. Surely they couldn´t be so evil. Or maybe they were a medium level of evil, something like antiheroes? Nah, they were too rightful and smite-y like the good angel children that they were. He must have looked remote because Emma coughed up and he forced himself to look at her. 

“Kit? Are you okay?” it was Emma, her long blonde hair was piled up in a bun and she sounded as tired as he felt. Slowly, as if fearing he would jump down the window and she´d have to burn a second body today, she sat on the bedside and looked at his face searchingly. 

He let out a breath and looked back at her, her eyes were red and puffy – she´d clearly been crying- and her hair was falling apart from her bun. She looked far from the confident girl he had a crush on the market. She seemed also older than she was. He knew she was around 16 or 17 but she looked like an older girl, an older woman even. He´d read somewhere that being charged with responsabilites at a young age and stress could make a person look older and he figured it made sense as Emma seemed older than him by many years. She had that wounded look he had seen in articles and adds about people explaining how depression made their life a living hell. He felt ashamed of thinking of her as a mindless assassin, maybe the other shadowhunters were that way but Emma, Tessa, Jem and Ty looked and acted in a way that showed a gentleness within them. And he had a sense that the other children here were similar to Emma – orphans like him that had learned to live by raising each other – it was a relief to know that they were as human as he was. Or as human as shadowhunters could be.

He finally answered, the movement making his throat ache and his eyes burn because of the pain he felt that was in no small part related to his loneliness as much as the pain he felt tearing through his arm and chest but he feels he owes this woman some genteness.

“I`m not. But maybe someday I will be” he rubbed his arm as he said it, “but I guess you came in to tell me something else”. No way in hell she would risk him running away after all she had done for him, she surely needed something from him.

“Actually yes, I need you to come down and eat and maybe talktotheconsul?” she added rather quickly, as if she was scared of his reaction.

“Who`s that? And why do I have to talk to any of your shadowhunter friends?” he wrinkles his nose, he can already picture the amount of questioning this people will throw at him whilst acting condescending as if he didn´t knew how to take care of himself. 

“The Consul, Jia Penhallow, it´s like the alternative to a governor or president to our society-” she said quickly, straight to the point. She knew already how little he cared about half-truths and getting behind his back “-anyway she´s going to ask you about your father, what you know about him, your lineage and she´s going to do everything she can to make sure you are no longer a threat, because you´re different. It´s what they do with different people. I`m here to warn you not to be too honest with her” she bit her lip and sent Kit a pleading look. A hand covered in scars touched his own smooth hand soon after the short discourse.

He felt slightly nauseous, he knew shadowhunters were possessive people that wanted nothing but a perfect black and white world and he was but another grey rock on their path. Of course they´ll see him as a treat. Because he was one, to their structured order anyway.

He felt all he could give Emma was a nod. Talking about it more solved nothing and he was not ready for this any more than he would`ve been two weeks ago or two months ago, even a year ago, he would never be ready to discuss something he hardly knew anything about. So he gestured Emma to go so he could change into the softest pajamas he had worn in years. They´d probably be small on him, but he couldn´t care less. They made him feel welcome.


	2. Wings of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Kit bonding.

The consul had turned out to be nice to Kit. She had explained his situation and asked him to try and stay a year here among them, a year to prove yourself you don´t want it or accept your birth right. He had been polite and said that he would think about it and give them an answer but he had felt caged nevertheless. There was very little he could do in mundane society now. He´d need to get a GED, find a job maybe (university was probably out of the picture) and it just didn’t fit with what he thought his life was, it didn’t back when he was a Rook and now as a Herondale it didn’t made sense.

All he had now was Ty and Livvy and being Watson to their Sherlocks. He grumbled, he was sure he was more of a Sherlock, being relegated to partner in crime seemed well…a crime.

Ty, sensing his moodiness at being the designated Watson gave him one of those smiles he treasured so much and he immediately cursed his handsomeness. 

“Did you know that insect wings are vastly different from bird wings, which according to science are modified appendixes?” Ty`s eyes were glittering with glee and Kit`s heart pounded wildly on his chest, like a caged bird.

“Is that why they look nothing alike? Birds have a bony like structure and insects like flies and bees have this tiny veins with strange names, their muscle insertion is different too, right?” He had surprised himself looking for a book to gift Ty, did shadowhunters celebrated birthdays? He couldn´t care less. He would gift Ty the Insect Morphology book he`d found on the bookstore. 

Ty looked impressed. His whole face transformed into a gleeful smile, his grey eyes sparkling with so much life. Would they have time enough to be friends? The thought scared him, but it was part of him now; he cared for Ty in a way he hadn´t cared for other people. It had an odd tinge of something that he dared not give a name to. Amidst his lack of identity, the strange emptiness he felt when he thought of his father and the duality of mistrusting nephilim and caring for them, what he had with Ty was something he wanted tol keep pure, untainted of any selfishness.

His belly twisted as he stared at Ty admiring his hands that were gentle but firm, his eyes that contained the depth of the seas of his soul, his unruly black hair that he wished to thread his fingers around…His breath hitched and he let out a fake cough at which Ty raised an eyebrow. It may be that he was feeling benevolent, because no mistery ever escaped Ty, so he simply paused before complimenting him on his latest hobby.

“You`re very knowledgeable about wings” he had said whilst nodding as if to say it was obvious that he, Kit, would know many things about animals. Kit blushed, there was no need to tell Ty that he had spent a good few hours reading of it on the internet because Ty had clearly been interested on the subject.

“Mundanes have an interesting education, is the sort of stuff we study at school” he tried to use the smug tone he wears around other shadowhunters and failed epically. Apparently he can´t be smug around Ty, it feels wrong and stupid to waste their time together by playing to be the hot Herondale of this generation.

Ty´s hands reached his shoulders and gripped them softly.

“You`re right, besides, there`s no such thing as a nephilim scientist, the Scholomance is backwards, the silent brothers won`t tell what they learn. It`s unfair and I don`t want to be a part of that world anymore” his nostrils were flaring and he looked repulsed at the idea. 

Kit felt inexplicably proud of Ty. He was everything he never thought a nephilim could be. Gentle, smart, caring about others.

He smiled at him slowly. He was familiar with Ty´s way to say he cared about you. 

He just didn´t knew if Ty was aware of it. He could barely understand his own feelings, so understanding Ty´s was difficult but he´ll always try.

It seemed at that moment with just the two of them sitting by Kit´s bed like they`ll have a lot of time to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark haired boy was attacking the pillow the same way Magnus would attack a Gucci store to get a new sparkly belt –viciously and uncaring of other people’s opinion- and he felt the sudden need to hug the poor boy, maybe prepare something else than the deluge every shadowhunter child was forced to eat.
> 
> Magnus pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to let you know I'm so happy people took time to leave kudos, you're the sweetest dears.

The dark haired boy was attacking the pillow the same way Magnus would attack a Gucci store to get a new sparkly belt –viciously and uncaring of other people’s opinion- and he felt the sudden need to hug the poor boy, maybe prepare something else than the deluge every shadowhunter child was forced to eat.

 

 _Catarina was right,_ having children made him incredibly soft, what with Rafe and Max running around trashing his and Alec`s loft making him wish he knew how to say no to the three equally pleading set of eyes that settled on him whenever he tried to remind them all – Alec included- that he was not a stay at home wife, that he _needed them to help him keep the damn loft in one piece._ He was probably helping his Father-hen image by acting that way, he knew it, but damn it if he didn´t love the children and his partner enough to let them do what they wanted occasionally. _Maybe more than occasionally,_ he thought, as he glanced at his newest charge.

 

He was sure he hadn´t signed for becoming a guardian angel at any moment of his remarkably long life. Had he? He probably was a walking sign of “strays welcome here” and the worst part was that he couldn´t care less.

 

He cleared his throat and the raven haired boy gave him a look before continuing to stab his pillow.

 

“Are you here to take Ty away?” he asked rather straightforwardly and Magnus winced at the reproachful tone that came immediately after associating himself with shadowhunters. It`s a small price, he told himself, a very small one to pay for being with Alexander and Rafael as long as their mortal lives allowed them, besides he had Max, Max that was a warlock like him and would remain after their beloved half of the family outlived the other half.

 

He grimaced, those were dark thoughts he didn´t wish to entertain. Besides it seemed the Blackthorns needed the Lightwood-Banes to help them and he was determined to outdo Dumbledore _and_ all other high warlocks of fiction by saving his pupils and looking fabulous. Too bad Simon wasn’t here, he would appreciate the humor, maybe even point out why teenage boys like attacking inanimate objects that had nothing to do with their sufferings.

 

“Excuse me, I'm Magnus-”

 

“Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander Lightwood`s partner, you adopted a shadowhunter boy and a warlock baby” the boy spit out rather quickly, but it was him that felt out of breath.

 

He wasn´t looking forward to his children teenage years, it´d probably be a lot like this. Teenage boys had a bad temper he was afraid of.

 

“Hi, yes. The one and only at your service” he answered before sitting regally on the nearest surface he could find that hadn’t been attacked by a nephilim. He rather liked his chairs intact and not stabbed to death.

 

The dark haired boy gave him a calculating look – apparently whatever he had been looking for he had found- and his features softened slightly. His grey eyes shined and gave him a different appearance than that from his siblings and Magnus smiled at him remembering that not that long ago a slightly older boy had looked at him in a similar manner and how that boy had become the man he loved.

 

He dropped his knife and re-arranged himself primly, the boy had grey eyes, steely eyes that seemed to held more knowledge than his years and Magnus felt for a moment inexplicably awkward- this children, all of them seemed remarkably older than they were, especially Tiberius and Julian, they held themselves like adults that had lived a long time and suffered a great deal more than children their age did in mundane society. It was what all Nephilim did but the Blackthorns seemed to get the worst of it all and that was worrisome in on itself.

 

“I`m Ty Blackthorn” he said extending his hand rather formally at Magnus and shaking it equally formally. He had a delicate facial structure, but unlike that of his brother Julian his was all angles and held an innocent quality that seemed at odds with his sharpness. He had the face of an angel-anger and beauty fighting to see what overcame victorious and he was rather sadly reminded of Annabel _before._ She had a delicate face and a sweet disposition with those she loved, but she came off as steely and when the time came he found himself thinking of her as a beautiful rose with thorns made of steel forging heavenly weapons.

 

“You’re different. You could help me. I don’t want them to treat Kit as he is different”. _As they treated me,_ that’s what he meant clearly by the desperation pouring out of him.

 

“Yes I am. Actually I`m here because I was too betrayed by Malcom.”

 

Ty nodded eyes resting somewhere far away, hands resting at his sides with fists trembling slightly.

 

“I think Kit- I think he needs me to help him. To be there for him.” His quiet determination to help someone he loved reminded him of Alec. In fact any things did, his reserved nature and dark locks wildly pointing everywhere, his honest eyes looking at the depths of your soul before he said something innocent and made you smile warmly. He betted Ty was like that too.

 

This Kit child was lucky and he didn’t knew it. A stab of affection tugged at his heart and he gave Ty a warm look the boy seemed reluctant to return.

 

“Then that’s all that matters Tiberius. Be there for Kit, let him lean on you.”

 

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, his stormy eyes looking at the room’s window before he acknowledged Magnus presence.

 

A childish smile played on Ty’s lips, a mischievous thing that took him out of his own reverie “I was told you were funny, Magnus. I was expecting you to be a fashionable version of Dumbledore. But you’re like a philosopher, a young looking one with cat eyes” He finished before letting out a giggle.

 

Deciding that two could play the same game he lifted an eyebrow at the child and said “shadowhunters need to learn to respect their elders.”

 

The boy laughed again, a carefree smile that didn’t completely reached his eyes but Magnus told himself it’d be enough for now.

 

“So, tell me how you met Alec?”

 

“I thought your sisters would ask that. You’re a bag full of surprises Tiberius Blackthorn.”

 

“Can’t I enjoy true love stories? Whatever happened to equality?” he rebutted biting his lip shyly.

 

“You keep saying things like that and you’ll make Nephilim around you attack you with signs of _down with this thing._ ”

 

His eyes seemed steely as he gave Magnus a look of understanding ”they already do. I’m a rarity, always have been in every way.”

 

And _oh._

_Now he had an inkling on what his and Kit’s bond meant._

He sighed dramatically –he wasn’t expecting to have _this conversation with Ty Blackthorn-_ and gave an inquisitive look at the boy. Whatever happened with Blackthorns and love? He’d thought Tessa, Jem and Will were complicated but he’d lost himself on their entanglements: Julian with his parabatai, Mark with Kieran and Cristina… _it was becoming complicated._

“Normalcy, my dear boy, is overrated.” He made some chocolate cookies and suramerican coffee with milk appear (American coffee wouldn’t be hard enough for this conversation) and added before a thought some vampire pizza.

 

“How did you knew I like chocolate?”

 

“Children like it, adults do too” he added and moved his hand dismissively when he saw Ty’s crinkled nose, he probably didn’t appreciate being called a child and his own partner wasn’t much older than him.

 

“And I wish someone had given me a lot of sugar before discussing my issues with being different.” No one mentioned anything else for a while and Ty wolfed down as much sugar as possible.

 

“So, once upon a time a fashionable warlock met a blue eyed, dark haired Nephilim and thought he was beautiful and it was a shame people would look at them bad if they were together.”

 

“Look at them bad?”

 

“Yes, they would deny their union and sever their ties leaving them to be pariahs in all but name and the nephilim’s parents weren’t fond of downworlders either so they kept themselves hidden for a long time, but it made the Nephilim feel guilty lying at everyone he loved because fear crept up his spine every time someone would discuss downworlders being different or deviant behavior in people that loved different. Sort of like marrying a faerie would be like now except it was more subtly handed-but once things turned and the Nephilim almost lost his love, he decided he would acknowledge him to the whole world and accept the consequences. It turned out to be difficult and they both were scared but later on they became respected by others like them. Different children of the angel that loved and felt in a way that was judged by others.”

 

“And now you’re okay?” asked Ty, his demeanor was so serious, as if daring Magnus to lie.

 

“We’re in this together, it’s all we need.”

 

Ty nodded and gave a look at the cooling coffee. Bravely, he sipped it up, a slight thing that made Magnus chuckle- the boy was adorable.

 

“This is so good! ”

 

“I know. Coffee isn’t sadly very good here, once you taste latin or Asian coffee you come to disregard everything else as dishwater.”

 

“Thank you Magnus” said the boy, before biting on a rainbow shaped cookie Magnus had bought. They were a bit too sweet but Ty didn’t seem to care. He was eating it all and he guessed that meant the boy liked sweets as much as him.

 

“You’re welcome, my littlest padawan.”

 

“Is that like a sensei?” at Magnus appreciative glance he preened like the teacher’s pet he’d be surely if he was on mundane school. “I like Asian cultures and mundane cultures too. I also love Sherlock Holmes-wait am I boring you? I know not everyone talks so much all the time…”

 

“Don’t worry, cupcake. You’re very interesting, you’d make a great genius or food taster. Besides I like Sherlock too and I bet so does Kit. It’s rather popular on mundane culture.”

 

“In fact, what if we make a Great Mundane Movies Marathon? I bet Rafe would love them and we can call up Simon, Clary and Isabelle.”

 

It was a way out, a way to cheer him up and yet Ty didn’t felt it as an intrusion but as something a friend would do.

 

“Okay. And don’t call me cupcake, please.”

 

“Okay, Tibby.”

 

“UGH”

 

He chuckled. Teenagers were a scary thing. He wondered how Tessa and Catarina handled their own before they grew up to be independent men.

 

He ruffled the boy’s wild hair.

 

“Oh, to be young and in love---”


End file.
